Leo's tragedy
by CourtneylovesTMNT12
Summary: The turtles brothers face shredder, & only Leo survives the beating. Rated T for blood & violence nothing gory though. Might make you cry, I cried while writing it. Leo's P.O.V. 2012 series based


[Leo's P.O.V.]

**Leonardo's tragedy: **

The worst feeling came up inside me, Pinned to the wall about to die, I closed my eyes. Shredder picked he up & threw me out the window, I fell four stories then hit the cold hard ground. Blood ran down my face. How could I let this happen? My brothers were gone, I was about dead. My head hung down & I slowly walked back into the sewer. Beat-up to the max I walked in.

"Leo!" April jumped off the couch.

"Leonardo," splinter called.

I burst into tears, "they're gone, they're gone it's all my fault!"

"What?" April's eyes filled with tears, "all of them?"

"'fraid so..."

Splinter hung his head down.

"What happened?" April started crying.

"Shredder found us, he—he followed us, it's all my fault!"

"Were are they now?" April wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Somewhere by TCRI, on the ground," them lowering my voice to a whisper said "in a pool of blood," I cried harder, "this is all my fault!"

"I wanna see him... Just one last time..." April didn't have to say who, I knew she meant Donnie.

"Ok," it was hard, loosing someone you love us one thing, but three...

I lead April to TCRI. My heart sank when I saw my brothers lying on the ground, April hugged Donnie's lifeless body.

"I never even told him..."

"What?"

"I never told him how I felt about him..."

She hugged me, "how could anyone be so heartless?"

"I'm sorry," it was Kari.

"Just go!"

"I didn't think you were still alive-"

"If shredder cones back & kills me I don't care, so just go!"

"I won't tell him you're still alive, figure I owe you one, well...three,"

"What!?"

"I told him where you guys were, I'm really s—"

"IT WAS YOU!? I OUGHTA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Leo," April stopped me.

"I have to live with this you know, & you, you... Dam you Kari! frikin' dam you! To think, I thought you had a good side!"

Kari jumped into the street & walked up to us, she was also crying. I gave her a strange look.

"Do you think I wanted to kill you guys? You think I'm happy my father is a murderer? I didn't ask to live this life," she took out her sword, "this life chose to live through me!"

"You don't have to do this Kari!"

Thunder rolled in the distance & dry lighting cracked across the sky. Then, it began to rain. Kari put her sword away.

"Just go, please," I pleaded.

Kari walked away into the darkness if the night. The rain began to wash the blood from the pavement.

"Donnie I'll never forget you," April said softly heading back, "you gonna come?" April tried to stop crying but failed.

"I'll be there in a minute go ahead without me,"

I looked at all there faces. "Mikey, he always cheered everyone up with his goofy smile & corny jokes. He was always so happy, positive. Raph, even though he never said anything, he loved us all. His short temper always got in the way, but he was always there for us, even though it didn't feel like it. Donnie, he's quick thinking & smart attitude were always annoying, but at the same time useful. He & April would've been a great couple." I said softly.

It was hard to think, they were gone. How did this happen. It seemed i could still hear there voices, but it wasn't real.

"I am sorry my brothers, I would do anything for you guys to still be alive!"

I saw a small figure walking toward me.

"Kari I told you just leave me!" My voice cracked as I cried.

"Leo I—"

"How could you be so heartless?"

"I don't know...but I know how you feel my brothers died too..."

"When?"

"About an hour ago, only one is still alive, they live in New York too. & you never would've guessed... They're also turtles."

I starred at her, "you're not kidding are you?"

"No, no I'm not"

I took one last look at my brothers, for the last time & left.

_[setting change]_

[Kari's P.O.V.]

"I'm very proud of you Kari, you have proven yourself very well!" Shredders voice boomed.

"Yea, too bad my brothers had to die..."

"Kari! they weren't your real brothers, have you forgotten what they've done to us?!"

"...No father, I haven't..."

_[setting change...again]_

[Leo's P.O.V. (One week later)]

"I just can't believe the they're gone"

April looked at the empty seats, "I miss them, all if them..."


End file.
